Cómplices
by MigLi-san
Summary: "La complicidad se escribe con afecto" Luego de la huida, queda reconstruir su vida, con nuevos sentimientos y secuelas irremediables. [LelouchxC.C.]


Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Tal obra perfecta no se me pudo ocurrir a mi ni en 50.000 vidas mas adelante).

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

 _ **"La complicidad se escribe con afecto"**_

Eso dijo alguien anónimo, en algún lugar del mundo que ahora desconozco. Desde algún lejano prado o desde la oficina de algún lugar.

Sea esa persona ahora un rey, o un simple campesino ya no importa.

Pues tenía razón cuando lo profesó.

¿En que estaría pensando cuando aseguró aquello?

Lo cierto que si bien su frase es hermosa, tiene una triste variante.

"La complicidad también se escribe con intereses"

Y así empezamos, tu y yo. Yo y tu.

Lo aseguro yo, que poseo el nombre que tu quieras que posea. Yo, que tengo una nueva vida, que soy una anónima en algún lugar del mundo que ahora desconozco.

Si, ya no me importa el lugar si estás tu, quien me ha devuelto ese tesoro tan importante que nunca jamás creí recuperar.

Ahora, un corazón late al ritmo del tuyo, ahora, mi vida esta unida por el hilo rojo del destino, hacia la tuya. Ya no eres tú solo contra el mundo.

Ya no eres solo uno.

Somos dos, la misma persona, dividida.

Eres parte de mi alma y yo, parte de la tuya.

Quizá tu no estés plenamente consciente de ello, pero yo con una sonrisa puedo afirmarlo cada vez que te observo, cada vez que los vestigios de una hermosa mente brillante saltan a la luz con nuevas ideas alegrando mi existencia. Cada vez que haces algo, siquiera lo mas mínimo, sé que eres parte de mi y yo parte de ti.

Es una conexión, algo mas allá de los límites del universo que nos une.

Es un sentimiento, que crece en mí cada día, cada hora, a cada minuto.

Agradezco observarte, agradezco que el destino haya unido nuestros caminos, entrelazándolos de la manera en la que estamos ahora. De una manera en que ya es imposible separarse.

No, esa palabra no debe ser nombrada.

Entre nosotros ya no existe, ¿Verdad, Lelouch?

Claro que no..."Separar", "Separarse"...Ya no sé su significado.

Ya no lo conozco.

La carreta nos llevó lejos, muy lejos. Tu partida trajo la paz y ahora el mundo se recompone de a fragmentos con calma.

Tu no sonríes, tu no lloras, tu permaneces como una hermosa estatua tomando las riendas y avanzando, sin mirar atrás.

Y es que has dejado tantas cosas...Tu hermana, tu mejor amigo...

La gloria...

La gloria se desvaneció de tus manos, ahora solo eres una mala leyenda.

Es injusto, y a la vez es lo mas bello que he tenido que relatar.

Tus proezas son las de un héroe.

O las de un amado villano.

Si, tus manos manchadas de sangre, ahora son tu orgullo y tu deshonra.

¿Con cual te estarás quedando en este momento?

Ahora podrías seguir reinando, u operando desde las sombras como un salvador.

Te has retirado del tablero de ajedrez en el momento perfecto, dejando que las blancas y las negras ya no luchen mas.

Los peones ya no existen, todos llegaron al otro lado del camino convirtiéndose en la pieza que desean ser.

Has traído el sol, Lelouch.

Pero aquel joven, líder nato, estratega perfecto...Tuvo que perder mucho en el proceso.

Yo estoy contigo ahora, pero...¿Eso ha de servirte de algo? ¿Una bruja como yo, puede realmente compensar tantas ausencias de ahora en adelante?

Han pasado algunos meses, y a veces te vas solo a tu habitación.

No se que es lo que haces realmente...Pero estoy segura de que aislándote solo te clavas mas el puñal en el pecho.

El silencio te apuñala, lo sabes.

¿Estas castigándote? ¿Por renunciar a una vida mejor? ¿O por tu soledad?, ¿Acaso es por la culpa?

Ahora, el campo brilla en todo su esplendor, el maíz destella como el oro y el ruido de los animales pastando me relaja.

El viento despeina mi cabello con delicadeza y yo lo dejo. Cierro mis ojos, quitando la luz. El sonido del aire rozando mis orejas es como un susurro de calma. Sostengo mi sombrero, para que no se vuele y exhalo un largo suspiro.

Ahora nos mantenemos entre las sombras, y así será siempre.

Desde aquel maravilloso y a su vez nefasto día, no hemos hablado.

No pude conectarme con mi alma gemela.

Y lo entiendo, pero hoy eso se acabará.

Te quiero ver feliz, aun si eso cuesta parte de mi ser.

-Lelouch.- Cito tu nombre.

Te sorprendes, claro y volteas hacia mi.

Tu joven belleza me atrapa observándote un rato, mientras espero tu respuesta.

-C.C...- Su susurro me toma ahora a mi con sorpresa.

¿Que decirte?, ¿Que palabras usar para describir lo que pienso, lo que callo?

¿Debo empezar contando tus proezas? ¿El momento en que nos conocimos sellando gran parte de la historia del mundo? ¿O quizás es mejor relatar mis propias vivencias a tu lado?

¿Debo consolarte? ¿O decir que estoy a tu lado, dispuesta a pronunciar lo que sea que quieras oír?

¿Debo dejarte espacio, o jurarte que siempre me mantendré cerca tuyo, dispuesta a todo?

-Oye...Nunca hablamos como corresponde, ¿Verdad?

Ya sé la respuesta.

-Si, hemos hablado muchas veces.

-No.- Niego rotundamente. -No lo hemos echo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Guerras, estrategias, personas, nombres, poderes, el mundo, países, habitantes, armas...Por Dios Lelouch...

Pienso, en todo lo malo, y sé que quizá eso no es lo correcto. Quizás sus oídos no están aun preparados para esto.

Este es tu duelo...Pero ¿Se le puede llamar duelo a solo el silencio eterno?

¿Toda tu infinita vida será arrebatada por la soledad?

-Ya veo...Si lo miras desde ese punto de vista...- Su mirada se ensombrece. -Tienes razón.

Asiento con la cabeza. Estamos en el establo, con todo el heno rodeándonos. Los caballos relinchan por mi presencia repentina.

No se me da bien las cosas con animales, y estar ahí es un tanto extraño, nunca entro.

-A eso me refiero.

Aseguro, ganando tiempo para pensar algo en lo que decir.

-Entonces...¿De que hay que hablar? ¿Momentos felices?...Quizá deba hacernos unos atuendos, pasear disfrazados por el mundo, ver como evoluciona hacia algo cercano a una utopía. ¿Eso deseas, C.C.?

Me mira...Un fuerte color violeta que expresa dolor.

Cierro los ojos, no puedo negar la realidad, pero tampoco quiero verla así de cruel en los ojos de quien amo.

Esa persona que es como mi Dios me refleja todas sus vivencias y toda la crueldad del mundo en solo unos segundos.

Duele.

Mi alma duele y sé que a él mucho mas.

-No deseo eso...- El me mira extrañado bajo una derruida fachada legible como un: "Todo está bien, soy fuerte". -Deseo tu calma, tu descanso...Que hables sobre tus inquietudes.

-Ja!- Ríe y no sé si es sarcasmo o de verdad le causé gracia. Ambas me molestan, pero su bella sonrisa apacigua un poco mi mal humorada cara. -¿Estas bien? ¿Eres tu C.C. o fue raptada?

-Soy yo, es que...- ¿Que planeo decir?

-Estoy mal.- Asegura y me congelo. -Nunnally...Ella...Supo todo, y ahora debe de pensar que la vida es injusta. Yo la amo, yo...

Se quiebra, como aquella vez en la que tuve que abrazarlo. Aquella vez en la que todavía la complicidad era por intereses. Esta vez yo marco la diferencia. Mis gestos se suavizan y desmoronan mi fachada de frialdad, mientras mi mano se acerca prudente a sus castaños y suaves cabellos.

Es como un niño, un frágil y poderoso niño que apoya su mejilla en la palma de mi mano en busca de calidez.

Me pregunto si yo puedo cumplir con ese deseo.

-La amo.- Asegura una vez mas.

-Lo sé, la amas, mas que a cualquier persona en el mundo.

Entrecierra los ojos y me mira de forma dudosa.

-Quizá...

-¿Quizá?

Una tenue pequeñita sonrisa, esta vez sincera, surca la comisura de sus labios.

-Luego, Suzaku, el mundo...Ahora soy el olvido, o un muy mal recuerdo.- Desvía mis dudas por el momento.

-No.- Aseguré con una seguridad aplastante. -Tu destruiste ese mundo y lo reconstruiste, el de todos y el de cada uno, el mío, el tuyo.

Piensa, desmoronando mis esfuerzos por consolarlo con la que creo que es mi verdad.

Pero así son las cosas, la realidad es subjetiva, según los ojos del que mira y la verdad mucho mas.

Tantos puntos de vista, tantas formas de ver lo mismo. Hay tantas interpretaciones como personas en el mundo, o quizá el triple, o infinitas.

¿Como le haría creer a alguien tan pensante como el que la mía, que mi verdad es la absoluta y debe quedarse tranquilo ante eso?

Es imposible.

Estoy hablando con quien una vez dominó el mundo con tan solo 18 años.

-No.- Retrucó mi seguridad con la misma intensidad. -El mío sigue roto, destruido, derruido...Inexistente. Las horas, C.C, las horas...

Un suspiro doloroso y punzante se presentó en el, y a su vez en mi también.

¿Lo dije ya, no?, somos uno, dividido en dos.

-Las horas no corren para mí, y el tiempo se detuvo en un etapa nefasta.

-Estas vivo, estas...

¿Que deseo decirte ahora, Lelouch?

-¿Estoy...?

-No, no...No estas, yo estoy...Yo estoy contigo.

El me mira extrañado.

-Siempre.- Añado finalizando mi concepto breve y sin ensayo que tenía de manera efusiva en la mente.

-Claro, después de todo...Somos fugitivos. Va, no somos fugitivos...Ahora solo somos seres inexistentes en el mundo, y así nos debemos mantener. Es parecido a huir, a ocultarse, pero no es exactamente igual.

-Estas equivocado.- Le aseguro y frunce el ceño ante la negación de que alguien le diga que no tiene la razón. -Ahora es cuando toca reconstruir tu mundo, esto no es no existir, esto es rehacer tu vida, es tu segunda oportunidad.

Lo sorprendo nuevamente, mientras mi mano viaja a través de su rostro y mi pulgar muere en deseo de arrebatarle un poco de suavidad de sus labios.

No lo hago.

Me quedo expectante y el traga saliva.

Me observa, con la mirada ensombrecida.

Me está analizando, lo sé.

No sucumbo ante esa aura de control absoluto y muy por el contrario me dedico a sostener lo que acabé de decir con la mirada.

-¿Como hago con los fragmentos vacíos que quedan?

Claro, Nunnally...

-Ella va a ser feliz, se va a encargar de que tus sacrificios no sean en vano.- Recalco la pluralidad de mi oración y tiro de su cabeza, apoyándola sobre mi regazo.

-¿Que has echo con C.C.?- Pregunta con un toque de gracia.

Oh Lelouch, Lelouch, ¿No es mejor preguntar **tu** que has echo con C.C.?

Quizás es hora de decirlo, ahora o nunca.

El no se apartará, y aunque lo haga luego de mis verdades, poco me importa.

Seguiré a su lado de todas formas, ayudándolo a reconstruir su vida.

Estamos vivos, por la eternidad, y ese es un regalo que disfrutare a tu lado.

Tuvimos que pasar por muchas situaciones hasta encontrar este cómodo y cálido lugar en la lejanía del mundo.

Grandes cosas tuvimos que afrontar. En especial tu...Tu que has sacado fuerzas de hasta donde no las poseías y has avanzado de todas formas, aún muerto en vida has luchado por llegar hasta donde estamos.

Lejos de las miradas, de las voces que no sean las nuestras.

Solo nuestros latidos y pensamientos se hallan aquí, en lo que parece un Edén en los confines del mundo.

¿En base a que te habrás apoyado para llegar hasta donde estamos?

-Yo no he echo nada, mas bien tu.

El se acuesta boca arriba sobre mi, mirándome con intriga.

Su semblante parece mas calmado y renovado. No hay palabras para describir el gran alivio que esto me brinda.

-Me refiero a que, no se si estaba entre tus planes, si lo hiciste paso por paso de manera calculada...Pero lograste lo que nunca creí que lograrías, aún si esto fuese de manera inconsciente, Lelouch.

El ríe extrañado y entrelaza sus manos sobre su estómago, arrugando su camisa blanca semi abierta por el reciente y arduo trabajo de la cosecha.

-No me digas que ahora resulta que te has enamorado de mi...C.C...

Quedo helada.

Mi cuerpo se tensa bajo del suyo ante su broma tan perfecta como anillo al dedo.

Me le quedo mirando, me inclino hacia el solo un poco, con mi pelo largo y verde cayendo sobre su cuello.

El abre minimamente los ojos y con sus codos se eleva un tanto mas hacia arriba.

Estamos a una distancia prudente de una cara a la otra. Pero si solo rompo un poco esa barrera, invado su espacio personal.

-No me digas que...- Parece incrédulo mientras deja la libre interpretación de que su reciente broma podría ser cierta.

-¿Planeas burlarte de mi confesión?- Pregunto con seguridad.

Lamento no ser la típica princesa que se sonroja y sale huyendo de escena.

Me decidí.

Y alguien del género femenino que maneja un KnightMare con intenciones de asesinar no puede atribuirse el papel de damisela en apuros. Sería absurdo.

El sólo sonríe, lo cual me desconcierta un poco.

¿Porque lo hace? ¿Se esta burlando?

-Espero que Nunnally no se ponga celosa de que una bruja me haya echo caer en sus sucios trucos...

¿Eh?

-¿Porque esperaste tanto? ¿Que te detuvo a decírmelo?

Quizá nuestras frías personalidades, o el echo antes mencionado de que sólo sabíamos hablar de los pasos a seguir para una guerra y estrategias donde miles de personas e ideales diferentes estaban en juego tras un montón de metal robótico.

Quizá mi forma de anhelar y desear en silencio me impidió librarme de este sentimiento.

O el echo de que toda mi vida mentí u oculté cosas fuera el detonante de mi silencio.

Tal vez, y lo mas acertado era pensar que la base de mis silencios se debían a la culpabilidad de haber destrozado tu vida con un poder. Por mi brujería...Quizá porque en ese entonces dudé de que realmente me libraras de culpas y cargos hacia tu persona con tanta facilidad.

Un hombre tan bondadoso y cruel a la vez...

Simplemente podría ser que pensé que un joven brillante y ahora destruido como tu no estaba para escuchar sobre romances.

Pero lo mío no era un simple romance, era algo mucho mas profundo, ese sentir que rompe la barrera del tiempo y espacio para quedar perpetuo en la eternidad.

No es tan simple, ni tan complejo decir un: Te amo.

Es incluso tan tabú como decir que es mas grande que el amor que le tiene una persona a una divinidad.

Difícil de explicar y tan fácil de sentir.

¿Que mas decir?

-Con esa mirada has dado respuesta a todas mis preguntas.- Aseguró arrebatándome del mundo y río de pensamientos en el que me estaba ahogando en busca de soluciones.

Fue todo tan simple como que me entendiera con una mirada.

-Tu eres parte del cambio.- Me dijo extendiendo su mano hacia arriba y acariciando mi mejilla. -Las personas en silencio te deben su felicidad a ti también, tu has sido el inicio del ciclo, mi acompañante que siempre estuvo allí. ¿Crees que hubiese llegado a algún lugar yo solo?

Claro, eres una mente maestra después de todo.

-No, no soy tan ideal como crees...Tu lealtad por el trato y por haberte otorgado las ganas de vivir han nublado tu juicio...Mi mente no hubiese soportado tanto sin componía. Fuiste y ahora vuelves a ser mi sostén.

Sus cálidas palabras rozaban mi alma haciéndome experimentar una enorme paz.

Mi objetivo era apoyarte Lelouch, y tu has dado vuelta el tablero. Ahora yo soy la consolada.

-Pero aun no lo has dicho.- Corté el monólogo al que tanto le estaba prestando atención en busca de respuestas.

-Que impaciente...¿No puedes simplemente averiguarlo con brujería?

-No.- Aseguro.

-Si...

-Te he dicho que no.

-Y yo dije que si, que si te correspondo...- Me quitó el aliento. -Mas allá de como nos hemos usado el uno al otro a lo largo de esta enorme travesía, nunca he mentido respecto a ti...Creo que aparte de mi amor por Nunnally, eres mi única verdad.

Lelouch...

Mi querido Lelouch...

Acaricio tus cabellos, tu mi mejilla.

Es increíble todo lo que hemos vivido.

El Requiem de Zero ha cambiado al mundo.

-Si he llegado hasta donde estamos ahora luego de mi muerte es porque he pensado en ti. Todo esto es gracias a ti, y solo tu haces que me mantenga ahora mismo, apartado de todos.

Le sonrío.

-A pesar de mi dolor, no me arrepiento de nada, *******.

Pronuncia mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre.

Una sonrisa sincera sale de mis labios. Me acerco a tu rostro con cautela.

A pesar de haber hallado todas mis respuestas mantengo la compostura.

Mis labios rozan los tuyos que corresponden de manera espontánea.

La felicidad crece dentro mio a pasos agigantados, y me siento tan completa que me genera vértigo el llegar a perder todo.

Pero estoy contigo, y seguiré siendo el motor que te alimenta a seguir transitando esta nueva vida que te fue otorgada con sus paradojas.

Aquí estoy, porque me necesitas, y yo a ti.

Has dejado todo atrás, una familia, amistades, tu reinado, La Orden de Caballeros...Pero yo perduraré a tu lado, siempre al pie del cañón.

Capaz de dar la vida por ti, de seguir el camino que tu pises hacia cualquier rumbo.

Ahora que nuestros labios se unen con toda la claridad de un día soleado y despejado, puedo asegurar que nuestras mitades se han unido, que somos uno, sin dos partes dividas.

Y es aquí donde en una relativa soledad aislados de todos, la complicidad se escribe con afecto.

Cómplices por siempre, Lelouch.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** MigLi-Chan

¡LO LOGRÉ!, Ave María, creí que nunca iba a encontrar tiempo, inspiración y decisión para hacer sobre esta pareja.

Me pudo quedar muy Oc, pero me agradó, amo a Lelouch, y lo emparejo mucho con C.C. (Y en manera mas leve con Shirley, Kallen es el último puesto)

Nunca lloro, y la manera épica en que Lulu se despide es sencillamente...Una obra maestra. Lo amo con mi corazón en el puesto #2 después de L.

Por favor, comentar si les gustó, eso me animaría mucho. Por mi parte escribiré algo sobre Lelouch/Zero mas adelante, con todo el esplendor que merece.

Bueno, tengo **Wattpad** , donde poseo historias propias, con relatos cortos de suspenso y una historia Yaoi propia que actualicé hace unas horas.

Por si les interesa mi cuenta es: **BeatsTriz** o **MigLi-Chan** , si no está el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction clickeando mi nombre llegan a él y apretan "Wattpad".

Sayo~

 **PD:** ¡Por favor!, si saben fics sobre esta otp, please envíen links...No encontré casi nada (Y es por este motivo que me decidí a escribir yo).


End file.
